Another Revelation
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Before "iOMG", Sam is a little depressed and she'll see Freddie because she can count on him to console her. Sam/Freddie & minor Leo/Melanie late. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Proposal of Sam

**A/N: It missed me not to do of Sam/Freddie, so here is a historie with them. Oh, it will be an appearance of the twin sister of Sam, Melanie Puckett and a OC: twin brother of Freddie, Leo Silva (who are a couple in the same boarding school and they come to visit their family).**

 **...**

 **01 - Proposal of Sam**

Freddie was on his laptop to chat with his twin brother on the chat, announcing that he will be in Seattle in a few days.

Then, he receives a text message of Sam, to warn him that she will come to see him now. And by now, that means 10-20 minutes for her, she also says that she needs a little comfort. In recent weeks, Sam and Freddie have become very close and accomplice, weird thing for people but for them, it was quite normal.

Sam liked to talk him things with him, things she can not talk with her best friend, as she is quite prudish and Sam want not break her innocent mind. But she is not shy to talk about these things, like sex, at Freddie. It took him some time to her direct speech, as Sam is brutally frank.

Later, Sam came to see his room and she tells him of her ex-boyfriend of the last few weeks, the one with the piercings.

Freddie listening to please her, but he would prefer she left him alone with it.

Suddenly, Sam changes the subject.

"You know, I miss our thing with him."  
"What thing?" Freddie looks confused.  
"I liked to suck it as a good night" she said smiling.  
"Oh ..." he blushed, he was still a little embarrassed about sex.  
"I miss it a lot ..." she insists, looking Freddie pointedly.  
"Yes, but I can do nothing for you."  
"Maybe yes," she smiled.

Freddie looks her like she was crazy. Sam really ask him to suck him? but they are not even together, they are just beginning to become friends. He does not take advantage of her like that, he's not that kind of guy.

"No Sam, do not even think" he said firmly.  
"But Freddie, please" she insists by pleading eyes.  
"No, it's final."

Disappointed and upset, the blonde came out of his room to go back to the apartment of Shay, slamming the door.

Freddie shook his head, ideas that pass in her crazy head ...

 **...**

 **Shay's apartment  
** **In the evening,**

"At table!"

Spencer called the youth to come and eat, as they stayed on the sofa all three with Carly.

Freddie just moved in front of Sam, which was a mistake as he had not thought she would insist again on the matter of just a few hours. He sees she fixed him in an insistent manner, he can not help throwing glances at the blonde ... and he can not get out of his head her desire to suck him.

Freddie tries to keep his eyes on his plate, but he looks up again, to see Sam move her tongue on her little finger and suck it.

She did this by looking at Freddie, and with a small smile.

Freddie groans inwardly and finished his meal quickly, then he goes into his apartment to be locked in his room. He spent the rest of the evening on the laptop. But he can not concentrate on anything.

He will turn off the light to go to bed, when the door of his room opens and Sam enters.

"What do you want Sam?"

She said nothing, she goes to her bed and sat next to Freddie, who is already under his duvet.

"What do you want?" he asked again.  
"Come on Freddork, let me suck you please" she insists, still stubborn.  
"No, it's out of the question" he refuses, stubborn him too.  
"You do not want to comfort your best friend?"  
"It's not that, but we're not together."  
"Exactly, that's still better than if I asked a stranger" she said.  
"Yeah, but ..." he said before stopping.

He did not know what to say, and she is right next door, tell her that she wants to suck him.

It began to excite him, despite himself.

"Just once, please" she said with a look of hope.  
"Good, but just once" he accepts that Sam sucks him.

And it's almost unconsciously he withdraw the duvet that covers him, and he drops his pants, revealing his erect penis to Sam's eyes.

* * *

For a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to him, nothing happened.

Or rather, Sam admired his cock, she really think that his manhood had a beautiful shape besides being huge (slightly smaller than the one with the piercings).

After contemplating well, she opened her mouth to make it enter his big cock. He concluded that she had not lied: it is certain that she was sucking the other guy every night, and he understands that he had loved it, her ex. Her tongue and lips experts know what to do to give pleasure to a guy.

Freddie really takes pleasure with oral sex that Sam offers him, what she is sucking good. And on top of that, he realizes that her beautiful ass kept moving to each of the up-and-coming from her mouth, he can not help admiring it move.

 **...**

After a moment, he began to panic, he feels that he will soon cum.

What he should do? To ask her? He retired just before? Ejaculate in her mouth?

The pleasure goes up and he does not know what to do.

"Sam?" he will finally ask her.  
"Mmmhh?" she said, looking at him with her mouth full.  
"Are you ... I ... uh ..." he stammers, as she pulls her head back.  
"Do not worry Fredstud, I swallow" she said before taking it again in her mouth.

She said it naturally. At least he is not likely to do something she does not like. He takes pleasure, what she sucks well. And this ass, he loves her ass.

The excitement was at its height, and he will cum. Sam feels it and puts her hand on his stomach, letting him know. Finally, he ejaculates. She quietly swallow his sperm, she gets up and smiled but said nothing. The blonde approached his face and she kisses him on the cheek, then she wishes a good night at Freddie, before leaving.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Freddie wakes up and the first thing he thinks, it is the blowjob that Sam gave him last night. After waiting for his erection falls, he gets up to have breakfast with Shay.

Sam was already in the kitchen.

He joins her and she gave him a smile and a wink. They not speak, he is sure she also thinks it happened last night. Freddie threw furtive glances in her direction, he focuses particularly on her chest, she highlighted by wearing a tight top and a generous neckline.

But this is not the time to daydream on the body of Sam, he may be late for his classes.

But it is impossible to concentrate, Sam will not come out of his thoughts.

 **...**

After a long day of school unhelpful, Freddie goes home.

Then, the evening takes place as usual: eating, homework, shower ... a shower during which he think back to the mouth and the sweet language of Sam on his dick. His right hand seems very trivial to him in comparison with the tongue of Sam, nothing that her evocation already gives him much pleasure.

He imagines her naked, sucking his dick as she does so good. He feels he will soon cum, and he sees himself to spread his sperm on her tits bounce good.

But this is only on the shower curtain that his seed is spread. He goes to sleep, he turned off the light and tries to sleep, but he struggles to come.

After 20 minutes, he heard his door open.

His heart is racing, it is necessarily Sam.

She gently closes the door and walks towards him. To the delight of his eyes, she removes her top, under which she wears nothing. Sam offers him the view of her magnificent breasts, which he imagined as neither too big nor too small, and firm.

She still closer to him, and arrival by his bed, she kneels.

This time, he presents her himself his dick, the sight of her chest made him very hard. With a big smile, she approaches her mouth and she starts sucking him. Stress yesterday in less, he feels that oral sex is even better than the last. He puts a hand on her head, and accompanies her in her back-and-forth.

His other hand will wander, first in her neck and on her shoulders. Finally, he dared put it at her breasts.

This time, without fear and without asking, she swallows (she feels that it's coming).

He is accelerating the pace, until he shoots his load in her mouth. She swallows and rises. She takes her top she had put on the ground. But before you put it, she approaches his face, and she lovingly kisses him.

With a big smile, she gets dressed and leaves Freddie's room.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. More, he wants more!

**A/N: That the sequel, even more Seddie!**

 **...**

 **02 - More, he wants more!**

The evenings follow itself and are very similar.

Before going to bed, Sam intruded into the room of Freddie (again) to give him his quotidian blowjob.

She excites him more, he must admit that now, he would more than 'just' oral sex and breasts. But it is absolutely out of the question to tell her. He is not sure she wanted it, above all, this is Sam, the crazy girl who has the power to reduce him in dust.

The crazy girl who suckshim every night.

And damn, her breasts! So perfect! And her ass, he want her eat!

Hmmmm and her pussy ... if only he could handle it.

Tonight, it'll make two weeks she sucked him for the first time. Freddie would try to go further, but he is a little shy, he knows he will not dare. And a blowjob, it is already huge.

Tonight Freddie thinks of surprise her.

When Sam will come to his room, he will be ready for her, dick in the air. It's not much but he think it will please her. So he moved naked on his bed, and erect thinking about what will happen. He is waiting ... still waiting. She takes her time to come tonight.

She does not want to do it. No, not today, he reserved her that little surprise. Not now ...

The door to his room open.

Phew!

Sam enters and they both remain astonished. She also booked him a surprise.

She is already topless.

That's why it took a while to come. She was waiting for his mother to be gone to bed, not to get caught.

"I see we got a little the same idea" Sam said, smiling.  
"Looks good" Freddie gave her the same smile.

She gives him a mischievous look before throwing him. She starts kissing him, on the neck, then she gradually descends on the collarbone, chest, stomach. She descends again and soon arrived on his manhood, very hard for her. She gently does it in her mouth and begins to move back and forth, remembering to use her language.

Freddie made him understand the good she gives stroking her hair and breasts.

He would like his hands wander elsewhere on her body below. But he does not dare. Finally, he began to leave her breasts and stroked her stomach. But physically, he can not go further, given the position in which they are. Too bad, he is so happy to go back and forth between her breasts and belly.

 **...**

Suddenly, as his hand goes to her belly, she catches it. She interrupted the blowjob to move a little.

Now, the lower of her body seems more accessible. And she accompanies his hand a little lower, even lower. Freddie's hand is now on the button that closes his jeans. Sam's hand takes his behind this button. He feels her panties at his fingertips. He performs some caresses through the fabric. Sam seems to appreciate.

He does not know where he will look for this courage, but he stops his caress and he slides his hand across of her panties, very slowly. His index finger makes contact with her clitoris. A shiver runs through her body. A shiver which also spreads over him. He began playing with her little love button, while he kisses her chest.

He still has trouble believing he actually plays with pussy of Sam Puckett. She is so hot and she is becoming more and more wet.

The excitement uninhibits Freddie increasingly, and he advance a finger to the entrance of her vagina. He slips his finger into her, as Sam no resistance.

He fingers the blonde-headed demon, and she seems to like it. Her breathing quickened.

This game takes a few minutes until she approaches her mouth to his ear.

"Freddie, make me love" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

FINALLY! They will do it.

 _Oh Sam, I'll make love to you_ , he thinks, smiling at her.

Freddie kiss languorously her neck, and he goes down slowly and gently, he withdrew her jeans.

He did the same with her already wet panties and finally, he sees her pussy. He wants to jump on her, but as his mother raised him as a gentleman, Freddie begins to approach his mouth, he takes out his tongue and begins to play. He tickles her clitoris from left to right, top to bottom, turning in one direction and then the other. Sam seems to love as her breathing quickens and puts her hands on his head for him to continue.

No worry, he will not stop now, he continues like this for several minutes, this cunnilingus seems to give her a lot of fun.

He feels that the time is right, he stops and straightens. He approaches his penis near her vagina, he puts it on her lips against which it rubs a little while, before starting the penetration. He gradually returned his penis into her vagina to ensure that everything goes well, that he did nothing wrong.

Faced with pleasure that Sam manifesto, he began his comings and goings. Slowly at first, then accelerating.

He is in seventh heaven, he was very far from imagining how to make love with Sam would be great!

The fun goes with Sam too and she began to moan. Freddie remembers Marissa just sleeping next, if they make noise, they died.

"Sam, do not make so much noise, you will awakened my mother."

She looks in his eyes, before standing up and get astride him. She could not make him happier: he loves this kind of positions where the woman straddles the man.

Sam impaled herself on his cock and she began pelvis movements. What a pleasure he is taking. The ride continues for a few minutes as he feels his charge start coming. He grabbed Sam by the hips, and he leads her to recover on the back again. He sits astride over her and he masturbates energetically over her face. Sam closes her eyes and opens her mouth. Freddie does not take long to cum and cover her face by throwing his sperm.

The facial does not seem to displease her, as she licks the sperm that happened on her lips, with a smile in more. She wipes the rest with tissue that Freddie gives her. She clings to his neck and she begins to kiss him. He makes her kiss that lasts many minutes. She stands out from his lips and picks up her jeans and panties, but she did not dress.

She opens her door cautiously and she went to Carly's apartment, naked and with her clothes in her arms.

In short, it is time to sleep, but after such a memorable time with Sam, it is impossible for him.

Freddie decided to go on the fire escape and think a little, thinking of him and Sam together. Hearing a noise, he lends an ear to the door of the Shay apartment, and from the sofa, he hears Sam let out slight moans. She must do good alone.

He realizes that he is a little selfishly, he has not given her an orgasm.

Promised tomorrow, he will corrected it and he will give her everything she deserves.

 **...**

 **The next morning,**

By habit took to Sam, he entered without knocking at the Shay apartment to take his breakfast.

Sam is already in the kitchen, he approaches her quietly.

"Tonight, I will make you cum" he whispers in her ear.

Sam turns to look at him and smiled. She does not take wrong she had not had an orgasm with him, it's something. To be forgiven tonight, he's going to see her. And if she does not cum, then him either.

He really looking forward to tonight.


	3. Freddie keeps his promise

**A/N: That the sequel, with a proposal interesting in the end.**

 **...**

 **03 - Freddie keeps his promise**

 **Shay apartment  
** **The same evening,**

After Marissa's gone to bed, Freddie snuck out of apartment for the hallway, then he went into what he sees as a refuge from his mother.

He climbs the stairs and headed towards Sam's room (it's the guest room but Sam is remains almost every night here, so Spencer gave her this room). He opened her door, and he sees her dancing completely naked, back at Freddie. She's not seen him enter, because she has her headphones on the ears and eyes closed. He stands to watch her without signal his presence.

He just simply admire her. He knew she was moving good her body, but naked, her movements take on a different dimension. Her thin legs waving in a way so graceful, and her hip-swaying that she does have an unparalleled sensuality. Her breasts sway to the rhythm of the music that she is the only one to hear.

He contemplates her for nearly a minute. Her show is interrupted when she realizes his presence.

"You came?" he nods and Sam smiled as she removes her headphones and put it on her desk.  
"I did not expect to this show" he blushed a little as he sees her nipples hardened.  
"If I look at the bulge in your jeans, you liked the show."

Sam approached of Freddie, she kneels and starts to unbutton her clothes.

"No, waiting" he said a little strong, she looks at him incredulously.  
"I promised that you would cum tonight, it is out of the question I have fun if you do not have."

Freddie asks her to lie on her bed, then he joined her and he places his head between her thighs. His tongue comes out to meet her clitoris. His tongue seems crazy, it is as if he no longer controls. He turned her clitoris in all directions, his thumb coming to the aid his tongue when he shows signs of fatigue.

As if she afraid he stops, Sam blocks his face against her with her hands. But he had no intention of stopping.

Moreover, Freddie decided even accelerate. He passed his tongue between her lips (those below, those above are a bit far). He likes the taste of her vagina, which wets more. He's like drugged, made dependent by her cunt.

Sam is transported by pleasure, she moves her pelvis more and more like fun riding in her. And the more he continues, the more she squirmed. Suddenly, she began to breathe harder and faster. He feels her vagina contract, he feels she will cum! He maintains the efforts with his tongue, while Sam is literally exploding, fun suits her so well.

While her orgasm is over, she stands up and goes to kiss him passionately.

During the kiss, she decides to release his cock from his boxer, and she begins to masturbate him.

* * *

At the end of this long kiss, she left his lips and stop masturbation.

She is placed back at Freddie, and she gets on all fours. He has a wonderful view of her ass/pussy. He responds to this invitation by putting his penis in her vagina soaked to penetrate her. Sam is good prepared and Freddie being excited as ever after having done so cum her, he clings himself by her hips and initiates rapid up-and-down.

For not yell, Sam is forced to plunge her head into the pillow, which excites him more. He accelerates his movements. Her breasts sway to the rhythm of his thrusts. He puts his hand on her right breast while continuing to fuck her. He feels her vagina to contract again, she cum a second time. As her vagina tightens on his penis, he will cum too. He abruptly withdrew his cock from her hot pussy just in time, because he had barely time to put himself above her buttocks to ejaculate profusely on her back.

After her second orgasm, Sam collapses to-belly flat on the bed. Seeing her in this state, and remembering all of her teasing in the past, Freddie has a mischievous idea against Sam, and he feels that she will loved ... or hated, or both.

Good!

He leans forward and gently caresses the sensitive ass of Sam, then he plays around with her asshole with his finger. He hears a faint moan of the blonde and he smiled, then he replaced his finger with his tongue and tickles her little pink hole.

After a while, he expanded her asshole, he is surprised to see that it is clean enough. He straightened a bit her pelvis and he slides his fingers in her ass and in her pussy still sensitive, he wriggles his fingers through her two holes and he draws circles on her clit with his thumb.

After a moment, he sees Sam squirm slightly and he hears her moaning heavily before she falls on the bed again exhausted. Freddie is happy to make her cum a third time.

Seeing the time, he will get her wet towels to wipe her, then he gets dressed and goes to join his apartment when Sam holds him by the hand.

"Freddie" she said, catching her breath "could you do me a favor?"  
"What kind?" he asks a little puzzled, he never really thought she would his help.  
"There's a guy who can not stop sticking me, because he wants to go out with me. I told him no, again and again but he continues. You could make you go to my boyfriend to he let me quiet" she asked, blushing slightly but Freddie has not noticed.  
"You could just hit him, or buster in his balls."  
"No, he is the son of a police inspector and ... I promised Carly stopped looking for trouble ... well, I tried."  
"So, I have to be your boyfriend?" he asks somewhat uncertain.  
"Yes, you have only to kiss me when he gets here" she says, playing with his hand, "we will be careful, I promise."  
"Okay, but it's good for you than I do."  
"Thanks Freddork."

Sam leaps into his arms and kiss him languorously. She wished him good night, and he goes to his room.

Everything he does for this crazy head ...


	4. Render service & busted!

**04 - Render service & busted!**

 **The next day,**

He goes to see Sam at the park, and the famous guy whose she talked to him is already flirting with his blonde. Freddie goes to Sam, and he kisses her in front of the guy for a while for marked the occasion.

"Antonio, I present to you Fred ... uh, Frederick, my boyfriend" Sam told the guys after their kiss.

Freddie can see the disappointment in the eyes of Antonio, he sees that he would like be in his place. But he does not let them alone for all that. He continues to watch them with this envious towards Sam. She absolutely wants him to leave, so she grabs Freddie by the cheeks and she kisses him in a more emphatic way.

And this Antonio continues still to contemplate them. Freddie decided to participate more actively for send away this glue pot. He shakes very strong the sweet body of Sam against him, and he walks his hands, always through her clothes (he has not yet become exhibitionism ... but knowing Sam ...). His hands wander to her buttocks, then to her chest. Poor guy, very disgusted to see his prey taken by someone else ... he finally drop the case, and Antonio leaves dragging feet.

Sam & Freddie relax their grip.

"You saw how he was drooling, this idiot?" she tells him.  
"I think he is very disgusted" he nods.  
"If you have not seen, he had an erection looking at us."  
"Without offend you, I not look too that among the guys."

Sam smiled watching Freddie's pants.

"By cons, I noticed that it was hard at you too."  
"And you're surprised?" he said in a challenging tone.

Sam has no time to respond as they are interrupted by the ringing of the phone of blonde, she replied that it was Carly, and Sam remembers that she must go to Build-A-Bra with her best friend and that she is late. Sam leaves Freddie in giving him a quick kiss and she runs off.

"I dreamed ou you groped Sam just now?" a male voice said behind Freddie.

 **...**

Freddie turned to see the boy behind him, a copy of itself, except that the other boy has a punk look and his hair have dark red wicks.

His twin brother, Leopold Silva, caught him with Sam when they had promised to keep their relationship a secret for now. And knowing his brother, all Seattle risks know the truth in hour. Freddie does not know what to say.

"It was you with Sam?" Leo asks him again, grinning like the cheshire cat.  
"Yes ... but it's a long story" Freddie replied, sighing.  
"Hmmm, you seem not to want to make it public. makes as me and makes it at home" Leo advice his brother.  
"Nah, but I said, it's ... wait what? Makes like you?" Freddie asks, alarmed.

He wondered what his twin had done yet.

"Yep, I do not know if I've ever said you but with Melanie, we also have a secret relationship" Leo said, looking at a butterfly with scarlet wings fly right by them.  
"Wait, Melanie? Like the famous Melanie Puckett, the supposed twin sister of Sam?" Freddie said as he had trouble believing his brother.  
"She told me that you did not believe his existence, but yet, you seem to hide my existence to your friends" Leo looks him accuser.  
"Uh, well ..."

Freddie does not know what to say again. It's not as if he was ashamed of his brother but Leo is enough ... out of control, the main reason that their mother sent him to a boarding school to better educate him.

"So you're together too, and you do things too?" Freddie said a little shyly, but he especially wants desperately to change the subject.

Leo rolled his eyes to the pathetic attempt by his brother to turn the conversation, but he decided to pass for this time.

"Yep, we also fuck almost every night, but Sam and you? What do you do exactly?"  
"This is quite new. It does a little over two weeks that she sucks me, and that's two nights that we make love" Freddie corrects his brother.  
"Finally! Mel & me wonder when you will go there, you took your time, lovebirds.".  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sam is the twin of my girlfriend, no way I can not find it sexy! And you're not too bad either, you have inherited from my beautiful body."

Freddie sighs annoyed by teasing of Leo, his brother keeps saying the same thing every time.

Then, Freddie looks suspicious.

"You would like to fuck her, right?"  
"It crossed my mind, but wait, I have an idea" Leo said with a mischievous look.

Freddie feels it is a bad idea, as always with Leo.

"Great, I'll go get the bail money" Freddie smiled and Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Listen me. We can organize a moment: we and the sisters, for part of legs in the air at four" Leo said enthusiastically "Just to convince girls. Do you agree?"

His twin brother proposes him an orgy at four? Freddie is fairly tried, and Melanie is the twin of Sam, she must also be beautiful and direct than her sister, as he remembers the date two years ago. It will be a very good time between brothers/sisters.

And then, it's nothing dangerous, so that his brother has not a lighter in his hands.

"It's good for me, it just persuade girls now" Freddie answered after thinking.  
"I knew that Melanie missed you" Leo smirked "but this is not a worry, Melly & me have done with a couple of lesbian at school."  
"Oh ... a couple of lesbian?" Freddie asks uncertain.  
"Melanie is curious and loves to experiment."  
"OK ..."  
"Yep! Well, we are planning that when? Saturday afternoon at home Puckett? Mel said that Pam will be in Las Vegas for the weekend with her new guy ... maybe a woman, I do not know, this woman is weird."  
"Okay, let's do that" Freddie replied simply, realizing he was done yet done boarding in a plan of his brother.

Between him and Sam, he'll have to worry about.

 **...**

Tonight, after waiting for his mother to be gone to bed (it's become a habit now), Sam joins Freddie in his bedroom, in underwear this time.

"Thanks again for Antonio, he is no longer come to me" Sam thanked him tenderly hugged him in her arms.  
"I am happy to for you, Sweet Cutie" he replies, hugging her also tenderly.

Sam just stick her lips against his, while her hands want off his jeans ... and his shirt. He is just in his underpants, the feisty blonde is about to be removed it as well, but Freddie interrupted her, taking her hands in his.

"Sam?" he said, taking a breath "you knew that Leo saw us this morning?"  
"Really? Fuck it" she said after have thought a moment "uh, who's Leo?"  
"Oh, he's just my twin brother, not much to say" he laughed lightly putting his hand behind his neck.  
"You have a twin? Then you do not think I have not a twin?" she said with a mocking tone.  
"Yes ... I'm sorry about that. But in fact, he said he has a secret relationship with your sister" Freddie bites his lower lip "he suggested we go to your house this Saturday afternoon, and with them, we do a plan to four. What do you thinks?"  
"Well ... how is your brother?"  
"Punk and rebel, you will liked him" Freddie said with a hint of sadness.  
"It's tempting, I want to try to see" Sam responds by kissing him lovingly, as if she knew what he was feeling "but for now, it's just both of us. So let's get rid this unnecessary tissue that covers us yet."


	5. Quatuor with two pairs of twin

**A/N: This is the famous part between twins, I promise you a good fun time.**

 **...**

 **05 - Quatuor with two pairs of twin**

Every evening until Saturday, Sam & Freddie continued to make love, learning to whether to give more pleasure every time.

Melanie had immediately agreed, and since the day they confessed sleeping with Puckett sisters, Freddie & Leo have spoken almost exclusively on Saturday. Leo had told him they would prepare a room with Melanie (she forbade Sam to come in this room), where they will be more settled fun all four.

Freddie was also quite surprised that Melanie & Leo are in the same boarding school, and they come to visit their families at the same time.

 **...**

 **Saturday early afternoon,**

Before going at home Puckett, Sam came to Freddie in his room, she shows her underwear, to ask him if he likes it. She wears a set string/bra the sexiest where he saw her. This set black adorned with dark blue lace puts very much value her body already so desirable. He really wanted to jump her, but he reserves himself for earlier. They go in an hour.

On the way, Freddie feel the excitement rise. All the guys they cross linger their eyes on the generous neckline of Sam, and on her beautiful legs, which only the upper thighs is covered by a mini-shorts that gives only one desire: remove it.

They arrive at the door of Puckett. Sam opens the door and they are welcome by Leo, sitting on the couch waiting them. Freddie shook his hand and Sam made him a kiss on the cheek.

"So where is my girly sister?" Sam asks.  
"In the gaming room, she expected you" he said, smiling.

They climb the stairs and they stopped before a closed door. Leo told them a rule to have the right of access in this room.

"Since when there are rules in my house?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.  
"It is a rule of Melanie in our boarding school, it is forbidden to wear anything other that its underwears. Keep them and leave the rest at the door" Leo said.

They are now all three in underwear. Sam as her set, Freddie & Leo in their boxers. Freddie can not help seeing that his brother is already hard, but he can not blame him, he is himself hard. Leo looked Sam up and down.

"You really are as sexy as your sister, you make me so much effect that Mel" Leo compliments Sam.  
"I see it" Sam looks at the tent of his boxers, as well as that of his brother "Benson men seem loved the Puckett women" she finished, looking pointedly Freddie's eyes.  
"Well, your mother is still very desirable" Freddie tries to find an excuse to the last time he saw Pam ... in her microkini.  
"You should ask your mother stopped wearing her bikini ... or to wear something in the house" Leo told at Sam.

He still remembers when he saw Pam walk naked in her house ... and the slap that Melanie give him after.

"It's not as if Pam is going to listen to me" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Leo smiled and opened the door, Freddie feels a very pleasant smell in. He does not happen much to define it, but it is really very pleasant. Many candles are arranged in the room, they are the only source of light. Lying on a double bed, Freddie finally sees her.

Melanie is lying on the bed and ... WHOAAA! She is also very hot. He notices she's wearing exactly the same underwear that Sam, only the color is different: red & pink.

"Welcome to our game room!" Leo shouts happily with outstretched arms.

Melanie gets up and comes to greet newcomers.

First, she goes to her sister, and when Sam wants give her a peck on the cheek, Melanie gives her a kiss as unexpected as sensual, while sticking herself to the body of her sister. Benson brothers watch dumbfounded. Melanie is already very excited and Freddie noticed that the TV in the room is lit, that runs a porn movie.

He looks it, until Melanie approaches him, and she kisses languorously in his turn. He feels her chest crashing on his chest, what excite him more than he already was. She pulls him toward her, until she falls back, back on the bed and him on her. He begins to wander his hands on her body.

"If we imitate them?" he hears Leo tell at Sam behind.

* * *

Freddie hears them kissing, then they just join them beside them.

But he sees that they are already a step further than him and Melanie, Sam had her breasts free. Freddie decided to also release those of Mel. While he plays with her nipples, Melanie brings her hand to his shorts, and she released his penis she starts to masturbate slowly. Freddie sees that Sam did the same thing with Leo. He realizes that this is the first time he saw his brother's cock, and he feels they feature penis quite similar.

Freddie quickly cease to look for his brother to focus on the beautiful Melanie. He sees that she put her hand to her pussy that she caress it gently, while continuing to masturbate him. He decides to replace her hand in his to play with her little clitoris. Freddie feels behind lace, her pussy is already very wet. He takes her string to mid-thigh, so it does not bother him in his caresses.

He sees that Sam already sucks Leo.

Freddie was so focused on Melanie that he had not seen them start. Leo seems loved the blowjob that the sister of his girlfriend gives him, Freddie understand that.

Mel's eyes are closed and she does not know what happens next to them. Freddie decided to move things down a level, and he starts licking her pussy wet. He is ecstatic, her pussy is a extréme sweetness and revel in her abundant juice. He only cares for nothing but this pussy that intoxicates him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but the rule is that if we want to make noise, it is prohibited to retain" Leo said after Melanie is put to moan.

Then, Leo changes position with Sam, who was still sucking him. He moves into position to make her a cunni. Sam does not take long to begin to groan. Freddie deduce that Leo must good master his tongue. He will must thought to ask for advice to his brother, because Leo seems really very great to master it.

Melanie snatches him of his thoughts, straightening up and putting herself on all fours in front of him and initiating oral sex. Freddie is not content to receive a blowjob, but he continues to take care of her pussy with his fingers. He tickles her clitoris, and returns a finger into her vagina, while she takes care of his cock with her mouth. Even if the blowjob that she makes him is very satisfactory, Freddie must say that he prefers those of Sam, she better uses her tongue. His dick in her mouth does not stop her moaning, at a slightly faster pace than Sam.

 **...**

Currently, Freddie is the one to have an overview on what is happening in this room. His eyes linger now on the beautiful ass of Melanie that she moves slowly, and sometimes on the pussy of Sam, whose his brother takes great care with his tongue.

While moaning girls are increasingly strong and fast, Leo interrupts his cunnilingus to watch all three.

"So girls, you are ready to be fucked?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

Sam & Mel stare each other with a smile and they settled, lying on their backs, side by side and shoulder against shoulder.

"I'd like to start with Mel" Leo said to Freddie, as he takes a scented tube of lubricant on the coffee table.  
"As you wish, my brother" Freddie shrugged as he takes the tube that his brother gave him.

After their pussies are better lubricated, and given them a strawberry fragrance, Leo stands in front of Melanie and Freddie to Sam. They start to penetrated the sisters, whose vaginas are already more than ready. Freddie found again the pleasure to fuck Sam, this time with the peculiarity of having been excited by his own brother.

Sam & Mel begin with moaning, then screaming and yelling. And to the delight of Leo & Freddie, they start kissing each other to silence, but continue nevertheless to moan in the mouth of other. They are also involved hands caressing each other's breasts.

Freddie has really the perfect picture: he fucks his secret girlfriend, embracing her twin sister, who is herself fucked by her secret boyfriend, his twin brother.

He sees Leo eyeing much on Sam.

"Want to switch?" he told Leo.  
"Yep, Sam is very exciting" Leo nods.  
"And Mel, she is too hot" Freddie eyeing Sam's sister.

Girls are too busy in their games lesbians to talk to their boyfriends, then Leo and Freddie change their places.

 **...**

Upon entering into Melanie, Freddie realize that her vagina is narrower than that of Sam, but not too much to prevent him from entering. Freddie gently begins his up-and-coming in accelerating very quickly. Leo also performs his up-and-coming very rapidly, so that the sisters are struggling to keep their kisses, and are often only lips together.

"Doggy style, my darling?" Melanie whispers to her sister.

Sam nods. The two girls put then back the boys, on all fours.

Freddie & Leo rush to put their dicks in their vaginas. They require penetrations the same pace as before. Girls can do anything other than put their head in the pillows and scream their pleasures. Grabbed at Melanie 's hips, Freddie fucks her as strongly as possible, as Leo with Sam.

While the mood has become almost bestial, Leo told his brother that he will be able to hold back a long time, Freddie says he is in the same state as him.

"On hand to receive a good cum shower, girls" Leo says at sisters.

Mel & Sam are set up, up to the knees of their cocks. They stick out their cheeks and their tongues in order to receive their seed. The boys began a vigorous masturbation until cum. Leo was the first to explode and flood the faces of the sisters. Freddie does the same a few seconds later.

The girls are face covered with sperm and mouth full. And rather than swallowing, they kiss each other, exchanging the seed they received, and letting it drip.

* * *

After the girls will be wiped, all four were dressed again.

Freddie & Leo have returned home, as Freddie received a call from his mother and they had to go back for dinner, while Sam and Melanie began to tidy. To motivate her lazy sister, Melanie threatened Sam to throw all the meat in the fridge and make her start a vegan diet.

For the first time they had started their sexual relationship, Freddie went to bed without wanting to make love, he was too tired.

On the side of Sam, she collapsed in bed after tidy, without even taking time to eat.

 **...**

In the weeks that followed, Sam & Freddie continued their fun evening.

Every night was filled with more sensuality than the last.

Since that day, Melanie & Leo returned the weekend to share these moments all four ... but it was very different with them.

If its just fucking with them, Freddie makes love with Sam.

Hmm, he should talk about his fantasy with Sam, Freddie really wants to take her little asshole.

 **...**

 **A/N: It was the final chapter, I hope you liked.**


End file.
